


I Left My Heart in San Francisco (And I'm Trying to Get It to Honolulu)

by sanctuary_for_all



Series: Partners [81]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, McGarrett/Williams child (Brandon), Minor Kensi Blye/Marty Deeks, Old Men In Love, With an Unexpected Guest Appearance from Old Man Deeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: Watching your kid fall for someone isn't easy when they're currently going to med school in the wrong state. ("Partners" AU super future flash with references to H50 2x21 and NCIS:LA 3x21, a.k.a. the crossover eps.)
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Partners [81]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/105629
Comments: 14
Kudos: 256





	I Left My Heart in San Francisco (And I'm Trying to Get It to Honolulu)

**Author's Note:**

> For those who did or are currently watching NCIS:LA, Kensi and Deeks' adopted daughter Michelle exists only in my "Partners" universe. You didn't miss anything in canon.

One of the many good things about retirement was that there was more time for cooking. Dinner prep was a leisurely affair, with Steve enjoying one of his few chances to hold weaponry and Danny refining his sauce. Healthier Italian food was possible, as any number of recipes posted on the Internet made clear, but healthy Italian food that tasted as good as his grandmother’s recipes was an ongoing challenge.

Even Brandon, who was nearly done with med school and should definitely be more supportive of healthy eating, frowned at the assortment of ingredients spread out across the counter. Or, more specifically, the ingredients he could see through the screen of the tablet he was video-calling them through. “There’s really no breading?” he asked plaintively, turning puppy eyes on Danny. “Anywhere?”

“None. Just eggplant, cheese and marinara.” Danny took another taste of the sauce, deciding it needed a little more garlic. These online recipe bloggers always seemed so scared of spice. “Which you should appreciate, Mr. ‘I’m Going To Be A Doctor.’”

“I do appreciate that, and not just because I’m afraid Dr. Melendez will overhear me. I would much rather spend the last few minutes of my break talking to you than hear another lecture about proper nutrition.” He shifted a little in the hard hospital chair he was sitting in, the move enough to make Danny wince in remembered sympathy. He’d always hated those damn chairs. “But I _love_ the breading in your eggplant parmigiana, Danno. I was just telling Michelle about it.” He grinned. “Apparently, neither of her parents are very good cooks.”

Danny couldn’t stop himself from tensing, no matter how hard he tried. This was hardly the first time Brandon had mentioned this Michelle person. “Then she has my deepest sympathies.” He took a deep breath, trying to come up with a suitably innocuous comment that managed to both a) subtly determine if this girl was enough of a factor to make Brandon blow off the residency Malia had already set up for him for one in San Francisco and b) keep him from finding out that exact thing and dropping into an emotional tailspin he wasn’t at all ready for.

Steve, who’d mostly been listening with an amused expression, gave Danny a loving, deeply sympathetic look and stepped in. “You’ll have to invite her over sometime when your Danno and I have flown out there. I’m sure he’d make it for her.”

Brandon watched them both, brow lowered, then winced as he realized. “Sorry, Danno. I promise, I’m still definitely planning on coming back for Aunt Malia’s residency. I like San Francisco, but it’s not home.”

Danny let out all the air he’d been holding, feeling relieved and guilty all at once. “You shouldn’t let how I feel affect your decision, Tracker. You’ve got to do what makes you happy.”

Steve pressed a kiss against his cheek. “We really mean it, too.”

“I know you do, but I still want to come home once I’ve graduated.” He hesitated, looking a little wistful now. “I _might_ be talking the island up to Michelle. And the HPD – she’s not really happy with the SFPD, and I know Aunt Tani and the rest of the team would jump at the chance to recruit her for 5-0.”

Danny couldn’t speak for a moment, hope making him a little dizzy. Steve, thankfully, continued to hold up their end of the conversation. “That’s a fantastic idea.” He stopped cutting, leaning forward slightly toward the screen. “I can mention it to Tani, see if she can pull her file. If not, I’m sure Kono can pull some strings.”

It was enough time for Danny to recover. “I think _Governor_ Kono is a little too big a hammer to hit that particular nail.” He returned his attention to the sauce, trying to pretend he’d been calm and casual this whole time. “Attention like that will put a big spotlight on her, and probably get her in trouble with her captain. Let Tani handle it.”

On the other side of the screen, Brandon nodded emphatically. “I kind of haven’t mentioned the fact that my aunt’s the governor of Hawaii to Michelle yet. Her godmother was some kind of mysterious secret agent type, and both of her parents met when they worked together on the same super team, but I didn’t want to overwhelm her.”

Steve’s brow lowered. “They’re not CIA, are they? I’m sure this Michelle is a great person, but if her parents are career CIA they can get…” He stopped, clearly struggling for the right word. Even after all these years, and Doris McGarrett’s death, he’d still never quite managed to make peace with everything she’d put him through.

This time, it was Danny’s turn to step in. “Though if they are CIA, they probably wouldn’t tell you about it. Or her.” He rubbed a soothing hand along Steve’s arm. “How good are their cover stories?”

“No cover stories.” Brandon shook his head. “It’s some sort of Navy team. Though her dad was actually LAPD and joined the team through some sort of special consultancy gig.” He smiled a little, expression going soft. “She’s actually adopted, too. Her parents found her as part of a case, just like you guys did me.”

Danny smiled a little in memory, then his brain finished putting together everything Brandon had been saying. “Wait.” His brow lowered, digging through memories more than 20 years old. “Her parents weren’t part of the local NCIS crew, were they?”

“I had a SEAL buddy that was a part of that group – Sam Axe?” Steve added. “She hasn’t mentioned him, has she?”

Brandon thought about it. “I think she’s mentioned an Uncle Sam,” he said finally. “And I don’t exactly remember the acronym, but it could have been NCIS.”

Danny closed his eyes with a groan. “Her last name isn’t Deeks, is it?”

Brandon’s eyes lit. “It is!” He leaned forward slightly. “Did you know her parents?”

Realization caught on Steve’s face. “Wait, is this the guy that drove you so crazy when you and Chin flew out to L.A. for that one case?”

Danny let his head fall back instead of responding. “If you ever arrange some kind of meet-the-parents night, I’m going to need at least a solid month of warning,” he said finally. “And alcohol. Lots of alcohol.”

Steve grinned. “If you can make that happen, I’ll help bribe whoever I need to.”

Brandon just laughed. “I’m going to need to hear this story, in detail, from both you and Michelle’s dad. Or maybe Uncle Chin – do you think he’d be mad if I called him now?”

Danny pointed a warning finger at Brandon. “You’re a torment of a child.”

Brandon grinned, the expression so much like Steve’s even though there was no blood between them. “I love you, too.” He gave them a small wave. “I’ve got to go back on rotation. Bye Dad, bye Danno.”

After they ended the call, Danny dropped his forehead against Steve’s shoulder. “If he stays in California because of this girl, I’m killing Deeks. I’m warning you now.”

Steve pressed a kiss against his hair. “I’ll help you hide the body.”

000

A few days later, his phone rang with an unfamiliar number. When he answered it – it was soothing sometimes, to yell at telemarketers – he was met with a much older version of a voice he hadn’t heard in decades. “So, Detective,” Deeks said in a fake dramatic voice. “We meet again. Sort of.”

Danny closed his eyes. “How can you be this annoying even at a _distance_?”

“Natural talent.” Deeks said easily. “Listen, we can banter later. Right now we’ve got a much higher priority – your kid and my kid maybe kind of have a thing going.”

Danny’s shoulders tensed. “You’ve got a problem with my kid?”

“No, you pint-sized terror! According to my kid, your kid sounds like a fantastic human being.” Then he paused, possibly for dramatic effect. “One who’s supposedly heading back to Hawaii in less than a year?”

Danny couldn’t stop himself from sighing. The thing was, he couldn’t even blame Deeks for wanting to keep his kid in California. “Hopefully.”

Suprisingly, Deeks made a cheering noise. “Excellent. So I assume you’re cool with working together to talk Michelle into following him out there.”

Danny went still. “You’re trying to get rid of your kid?”

“Hell no. Are you insane?” Now Deeks actually sounded offended. “Even San Francisco is way the hell too far away from L.A. But only a monster would wish the L.A.P.D. on their beloved only child, which meant we had to let Michelle move hundreds of miles away to _still_ not be all that happy with her co-workers. We would move out to San Francisco, but housing costs there are _insane_.”

Finally, Danny understood where Deeks was going with this. “They’re not that great on the big island, either.”

“Maybe not, but they have _surfing_.” He said the word the way Kono still did. “If Michelle was out there, I could absolutely talk Kensi into moving out there too. And if there’s any chance she could get an audition with 5-0, I wouldn’t have to worry so much about the people my kid’s working with.”

Danny couldn’t stop his lips from curving upward into a grin. “Brandon’s already making plans in that area.”

“See? You clearly raised a child as brilliant as I did.” He could hear the smile in Deeks’ voice. “Somehow.”

“And here I was grateful that Michelle clearly took after Kensi.”

“Believe me, it’s something we’re both grateful for every day.” For just a moment, his expression turned serious. “So, are we in on this together?”

The idea of Deeks on the island wasn’t great, especially since he had no doubt Brandon would get them all fully sucked into the family. But he remembered liking Kensi, and he’d put up with far worse than Deeks to make sure Brandon came back home. “Since it’s the first good idea you’ve ever had, sure.”

“Don’t feel bad. You’ll have a good idea someday.” Then he laughed. “Seriously though, man, thanks. I have a feeling this is going to work out better than I could have hoped for.”

Danny was still grinning. “Me, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my [original fiction,](https://jennifferwardell.wixsite.com/mybooks) my [blog,](http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com) or say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com)!


End file.
